My sister the Werewolf
by Jessi Riddle
Summary: Cadel learns his sister is Chesna Lupin a werewolf who is a rather brillant but shy person she befreinds Harry and meets Cadel Prosper English wishes for her to be part of theAxis institue Voldemort plans to turn her agianst Remus
1. Intro

Evil Genius Squad meets Harry Potter. Cadel Greenius discovers that he has a half sister in England his mother had a dated a man named Remus Lupin the girl is Chesna Elspeth Lupin . I gave Elspeth the last name Holden this is 1 year before Phineas Darkkon Cheaster Cramp, and Prosper English fall in love her. Cadel is the younger child . He finds Chesna who happens to be a werewolf like Remus through a file on one of Prosper's computers when he is 10. Cadel will meet Harry, the trio, Tonks, Lupin(Yes they hook up) they will meet during Harry's third year, when Chesna is starting and Remus is a teacher. Sonja, Saul ,Gazo, Fiona and Prosper appear as well Voldemort shows up. In my story Chesna is a March baby she is younger than Ginny Weasley but friends with her. Chesna may hook up with a Harry Potter or Evil Genius boy. oh Cadel and Chesna meet online at first as Chesna amuses Cadel with her blogs their screen names are Fallon Lycan(Chesna) Cddy(Cadel)

London England 17 years ago

Elspeth pov

Remus Lupin smiles at me as I sip my tea I am excited to tell him my news as it is rather great. I could not believe the test I was pregnant. I adored Remus after I met him shortly after leaving Scotland and my parents home. The encounter was months after I got a job as a reseach scientist at GenoME industries in London. I read a paper when I see Remus looking nervous. I hug him as he looks at me with his hazel eyes.

"Elspeth I am happy to see you are you sure that it can not wait?"Remus asks as I note his nerves

"Well I have good news Remus, you will be a father"I say as Remus nods looking at me

"When are you due?"Remus asks as I smile weakly I could tell alot was on his mind.

"March"I say as I add"What is wrong my love?"

"Oh my little ailment you know how certain times I must remain away"Remus said as I nodded Remus was a werewolf I first thought it a joke until I first hand encountered him on a full moon. His best friend Sirius Black

"I see if you are worried the baby will have the same condition as you. I will love the child the same as any other"I explain"I can do gentic testing I am a scientist"

"I know love but, I am cursed I am pleased to have a child but if the child has my curse"Remus looked off as I notice he is serious.

"So I will see to it our child is happy"I say as I have a feeling I will not keep this promise.

Nine months later Chesna is born and a year later I leave her and Remus forever. I had a second child my son Cadel, I see him into his second year than I am killed by Porsper Englesh who learned of my little girl he swears to find her. I know Remus will hide her well.

11 years later

Chesna pov

I managed to learn about computers during our many trips into muggle towns. I often wrote entries of life as a young werewolf under the screenname Fallon Lycan. I also learned about how you could get advice online. I spoke at length with a Dr. Thaddues Roth. He believed I was a werewolf unlike others who thought I was a crazy cosplayer that read to many science fantasy books. I was in a Hello Kitty hoddy that had cat ears I begged Daddy to buy it I knew we had little money and I rarely asked for gifts.

"Chesna, are you ready?"My father says holding my gray duster as I slap shut my laptop and sigh.

"Why do I have to go daddy, what if I am not magical, I am a halfblood"I say as I notice he looks tired

"You are a witch you made the warobelevitate when you were 3. Who were you talking to on your laptop?" father says as I tilt my head

"I was talking to Dr. Roth, he suspects mother leaving us is why I get depressed. I want to visit Austrailia, I doubt I will make friends"I say

"Molly Weasley invited you over this summer except the nights you need to come home"Father says

"I like Ginny but why do I have to hide the real me. My online friends are cool"I say as my father chuckles

"That is because they think it is pretend, I swear you need to get rid of that computer" Father says

"No, I will not it is my lifel line"I spit as I load up my profile on a social site I see my friend Cddy sent me a message

_Cddy: Fallon Lycan I can not believe you are trying to start a werewolf social network. I swear it is mad enough to gain attetion. you seem to be an intelligent girl, or boy as you rarely tell me what you are. I am sure I can help you with hacking and dealing with authorites. I have to ask what is it like to be a werewolf if you are serious_Cd_dy

I look at my father who peers at the consul and seems to be anxious about getting my supplies.

_Fallon Lycan:Cddy I am so honest that in a full moon if I do not take a vile brew I can kill even my dad, he is a werewolf to we calm each other at times. I will need to be bold I am going to a lame boarding school my dad will teach at. I will try to message you more I will say this I am 11 and a girl. I may not be online as my school is not into tech. my name is Chesna and my dad is Remus. I will contact you when I can you seem cool I hope to meet you as I know alot of my life sucks my mum left me when I was one More to come_FallonLycan_

"Come now Chesna we need to grab your last supplies and head to Hogwarts tommorow"Father says as I nod adjusting my hoody I notice we are not the only ones out and about

"Remus is that you?" Hagrid says as my father smiles I grin too Hagrid is cool

"Yes Hagrid I am taking Chesna to get a few last minute supplies why are you here?"Father says

"I was talking to Tom in the Leaky Caldron, Chesna you have grown alot" Hagrid says

"I am not that big Hagrid. I know that my mum was kind of tall"I say as dad frowns I know mum is a painful memory

"Elspeth was one I did not meet, your mum was known by Sirius, and a few others but..Inever knew her. What house do you hopw to get in?"Hagrid asks

"Gryffindor like Daddy"I supply

"I think you will be a Ravenclaw you like to dabble in computers and other things"says father

"I suppose she will be in either one, if you want I will take her shopping while you contact the headmaster he wanted to see you he is in the Leaky Caldron"Hagrid says

"Chesna behave no running off and stay off that computer"Father scolds as I gasp

"But my friend Cddy is talking to me and we seem to get on"I protest

"This Cddy is probaly some old man who whiles away his time talking to young people for jollies I do not like that intranet"Father says

"Internet, come on dad how can I track mum down if I do not search online. She is a muggle they use intrenet there for infomation is out there"I argue

"I am confusssed"Hagrid says as he notices I pull out my laptop I show him a few pages included my last conversation with Cddy

"What ddoes new Message mean?"Hagrid asks

"Cddy wrote back"I say as I open the email I smile.

_FallonLycan:Chesna, a nice name it means peaceful. I am Cadel it means battle. I reseached yor ip and other addresses sorry I find it weird you claim to be a werewolf. Strange thing it says your name is Chesna E. Lupin age 11 only child of a Remus J. Lupin. You are British were born on Saint Patrick's day and live in various homes. You built your first laptop this past year, you are smart but know little of computers you prefer reading and drawing. Do not worry I am not a stalker or an old man, I am 10 from Austailia and live with foster parents Iknow nothing of my parents. I seem to notice your mother left when you were one that is sad. I know you want to find her maybe I can help you there I am good at hacking into things.I will send you detail how to contact me. Oh by the way I read abit of you on Dr. Roth's computer he says you are a real werewolf they are rare._Cddy(Cadel) Ps. I will send a photo next message do the same_Cadel_

"Oh my this is epic"I mutter not caring about Hogwarts Cadel was my freinds name and he knew Dr. Roth who told me things that like he knew about how it was to be better than others.

"Chesna go with Hagrid. I'll take that"Father takes my computer. I pout as he sighs" The trian ride you can talk to this friend show me qall you talk of"

"Yes sir!" I say as I follow Hagrid to get my books and supplies for my classes we already got my robes.

"You seem giddy"Hagrid says as I look off and nod I know Hagrid is a family friend but does he know how it feels to know things and feel things I do.

Cadel pov

I read the newest message from Chesna as I learned from investigating her perofile and tracking her activites. She likes Neil Gaiman, Marvel comics, Hello Kitty, Lord of the RingS, top pop,rock, deathmetal and chocolate she also loved winter and her father and collected crosses and was allergic to silver.

"Cadel you still waiting for Chesna?"Dr Thaddeus Roth says looking up from his newspaper

"I am she is taking longer than normal"I say hoping she is not at the school she told me about that bans technology.

"Let's check now"Thaddeus says as he scans the email I set up for chating to Chesna. Sure enough I had a new message with a picture. I told Thaddeus the plan he aggreed and took a picture of me to send back.

_Cddy(Cadel): Well this is me, the picture I mean yeah I look so odd like a little doll. I swear I do not photograph well I got scars and such being a werewolf. I will send you an owl if you give your last name , trust me you will be baffled if you learn more about me. I will be at school soon and learn to be a happy little drone. I will do things my father expects, I will make friends that are more like me, not werewolves but those that know skills my father does.I am complicated I will say this I do trust you and if you wish to be my freind write me back, your pal Chesna._Fallon Lycan_

I look at the message and wonder why it is short and what the devil an owl is all about. I send a reply and my picture as I hope Chesna is alright and not upset. Soon I see that I must go home. On my way home I notice my nanny looks annoyed.

I recall my message back to Chesna and smile as if I look aout the window planning my trip home

_FallonLycan" What is wrong your message was not typical you. Are you mad? You are noce looking I do not mean anything negetive or any such. I saw a few scars but they are not bad I guess your transformation does hurt you. Priggot is my last name not that it wil be of use unless your owl can track me down. I wish to know of your school and meet you. who knows Dr. Roth may convince my parents such. I am your freind always I need to know your mothers name I will track her down for you. You can tell me anything, Cadel._Cddy_

Harry pov

I see the girl reading a book she seems to look nervous as a man sleeps next to her in the only available carriage I look at her as she sighs looking off muttering to herself. Ron and Hermione enter they look at the first year adn ask me if I know her. I shurg as Ron looks closer he laughs and I look at him.

"I think I know her, she is one of Ginny's friends. Your Chesnaright?"Ron asks as the girl looks at Ron and nods

"Chesna Lupin to be exact I hang out with Ginny on occasion when my father meets with your father."Chesna the girl says

"Oh your father is Remus Lupin?" Ron says as the girl gestures next to her

"That is my father, it is also my first year, I rather go to Austrailia"Chesna says stroking a silver owl

"Well I am Harry, that is Ron this is Hermione"I say as Chesna tilts her head

"A pleasure to meet you"Chesna says looking off

"Same here are you alright why do you want to go to Austrailia?"I ask

"I want to try to find my mum, I think she is in Austrailia"Chesna says as it suddenly becomes cold and I see a figure approach I hear a woman scream and everything goes black.

Remus Pov

I notice the dementor approach I ward it off with my partonus and notice Harry blacked out I tel CXhesna to get my stash of chocolate as the others watch.

"You alright?"I ask as Harry mentions someone screaming

"No one screamed"I say as I notice Chesna looks worried

"You scared me"Chesna says

"Sorry you like me don't you" Harry says


	2. School

Evil Genius Squad meets Harry Potter. Cadel Greenius discovers that he has a half sister in England his mother had a dated a man named Remus Lupin the girl is Chesna Elspeth Lupin . I gave Elspeth the last name Holden this is 1 year before Phineas Darkkon Chester Cramp, and Prosper English fall in love her. Cadel is the younger child(they may be full or half siblings). He finds Chesna who happens to be a werewolf like Remus through a file on one of Prosper's computers when he is 10. Cadel will meet Harry, the trio, Tonks, Lupin(Yes they hook up) they will meet during Harry's third year, when Chesna is starting and Remus is a teacher. Sonja, Saul ,Gazo, the Wienke Twins,Fiona and Prosper appear as well Voldemort shows up. In my story Chesna is a March baby she is younger than Ginny Weasley but friends with her and she is a werewolf due to Remus accidentally biting her as a baby. Chesna may hook up with a Harry Potter or an Evil Genius boy. Oh Cadel and Chesna meet online at first as Chesna amuses Cadel (Yes he is a wizard lol)with her blogs their screen names are Fallon Lycan(Chesna) Cddy(Cadel)( Cadel looks like Logan Lerman in my story, Chesna is like Summer Glau)

Remus Pov

I notice the dementor approach I ward it off with my partonus and notice Harry blacked out I tel Chesna to get my stash of chocolate as the others watch. she obeyed she was aware of things others her age were not as a werewolf she faced more in her life than others would. Chesna at times would worry me at the wisdom she posses.

"Are you alright?"I ask Harry handing him some chocolate he mentions someone screaming his name and that he was cold and alone. I arch a brow as I clearly saw the dementor attack heard nothing aside from the conversation earlier on.

"No one screamed"I say as I notice Chesna looks worried she rakes her hair staring at the computer indifferent to the others I have a feeling she wants to talk to her peer from Australia. Harry looks from me to my daughter it is odd for her to be antisocial than again she is painfully shy the staff knows of her condition. My one mistake as a father was attacking my child before a change in the end she is like me. I notice she shudders

"You scared me, Harry Potter good lord I do not like that I freak out and get mad"Chesna says crossing her arms as her hair fell into her intense brown eyes. I recall how Alistair Moody and a few others said she had my scowl when made, those that knew her mother say she has a lithe dancer's frame like Elspeth.

"Sorry, I did not mean to. Do you like me?" Harry says as if he thought he offended my daughter who wasone to hold a grudge at times as like her mother she would recall things.

"Hmm, I need to get ready for class and to do a few things I will in form you later Potter" Chesna said in a tone she used if trying to not seethe at someone when on a rage burst. Overall Chesna was sweeter than most but her condition made her irritable. I watch my child cautiously. as she adds"If you are fine I leave dad?"

"Yes Chesna"I say as she saunters off I wonder if she will let others in I can tell she likes others but dislikes those that are not worthy of her interest I pray she gets to socialize the ruddy Laptop makes her a zombie. Harry and the others notice my gaze as I explain"Her mother is not with us things were difficult Chesna tolerates few and will be rude if you offend her I apologize, I hope Hogwarts will settle that" I sigh sitting down as Ms Granger gave a look of wonder. Ron and Harry chat but Ginny spoke up.

"I can check on her sir she trusts me"Ginny said looking toward the door of the cabin. I know Chesna may not like it but I nod and motion her to follow.

Chesna pov

I write Cadel straight away I need his insight now. I send both an e-mail and my Owl Idol. I swear father annoys me at time I will ask of mother and he grows silent as if it is not something he wants to talk off. I growl as I scrawl my note to Cadel hoping that we can meet soon, I swear I am a little geek he likely trusts me cause I am quirky. My laptop pings I read Cadel's message.

_Cddy: Chesna did you get my photo? What the hell, I swear if these others annoy you get away from them. I think you are better than they are. may try to help me get to see you he needs to talk to my parents. I do think you look nothing like a doll maybe a fairy story princess. I look abit like a girl I know it. Well talk to me I do give a damn~! Cadel you dear friend_

I had to smile Cadel was worried I rarely made friends and I did see the picture he was a cool looking guy why did he think he looked like a girl he looked fine. I shrug as I guess because he had the effeminate look but still he was better looking than most. I sent Idol and wrote a reply to Cadel promptly I noticed someone approach, I type quickly trying to get in my zone.

_Fallon Lycan: Cadel, Cadel, Cadel, hmm yes I did receive your photo you are dashing for a guy. I think most assume they know what to say to me as I am a child. No not better more intelligent is all and painfully shy. My owl Idol will arrive with a note and a candy you may like it is an enchanted candy. I am a princess how curious Good luck with your parents Cadel. I swear I at times wonder if I am the only one to see adults that are clueless one things I will write more got oto go my computer is dying Will owl you trust me it is cool.~Chesna_

I turn to see Ginny Weasley and growl at her with a tone I use rarely unless pissed off"What do you want I swear if I went to the loo would you follow me? Your mother is my godmum but I do not care to be stalked when pissed off never stalk a wolf" I explain as I see Ginny look as if I hurt her. I do not care I storm away holding my lap top wondering when I can see Cadel it is funny for a kid who's name means peace I sure raise my own little battles.

"Chesna wait, you do not mean to yell at me do you come on I know that you are nervous it is your first year"Ginny said as I want to punch Ginny I pause looking at her she was my one friend not on my computer. I swear she gave a look I would not deny a moment of my time I sigh softly

"I am livid I can not contact a fellow computer geek like myself who may help me in a project I do not talk of to father you know it as I told you I want to find my mum. I am sure you get by you look like a princess I look like a scar covered doll, I would be locked up in muggle hospice as a cutter. I mean you and your brothers are like family after dad as your mum is my godmum but come on, my mum left me for what some Bloody American Muggle criminal"I recall Phineas Darkkon and his right hand man Prosper English from Alistair Moody's reports horrid stuff father tried to shield me but I always got my way, I was like him modest humble and shy but driven like mum. Ginny inhales sharply as I look up the looks was like her mum when she was mad at the twins I shudder.

"You know the twins think that you are going to tell off half the school, also Harry is not that bad Ron is just trying to impress Hermione you know." Ginny explains adding"Your father is likely seeing how the dementor got abroad and if you recall I did not tell on you that you managed to cause a blackout through most of Surrey and London this past summer by hacking into the national power grid you know that Mad-Eye is curious of you he was talking to my father about it." Ginny points out as I bit my lip, not even daddy knew I did that I learned to hack to try to find what happened to mum. Ginny pats my arm to get my attention"Chesna I will not betray you I promise."

"Mhhhm, fine"I mange as allow my best friend to read what me and Cadel spoke of and I show her his picture she grins as I gave her an annoyed look"Ido not like him good lord I do not need to date that would be rather tedious and who would want a freak like me?"I ask as Ginny seemed to arch a brow"What I am not like you or that Hermione I am plain daddy only says I am cute as he is my father." I flop down as I let me tie remain undone.

"I swear you do not see what others do, Chesna do you really think that, you think you are plain, you think your not one others would like?"Ginny asks in a one I knew too well she was annoyed "You know what your father says, he says you have some of his traits but look like your mother and from what I was told she was rather good looking also your dad is not that bad in looks is he?"Ginny pats me again as I nod I swear she is the only friend I have. Ginny lead me back to the carriage and I notice Harry is talking to Hermione and Ron dad is still talking to the driver. I sigh looking at my my lap top Cadel replied I shriek drawing the others attention.

Cadel Pov

I re-read the e-mail

_Fallon Lycan: Cadel, Cadel, Cadel, hmm yes I did receive your photo you are dashing for a guy. I think most assume they know what to say to me as I am a child. No not better more intelligent is all and painfully shy. My owl Idol will arrive with a note and a candy you may like it is an enchanted candy. I am a princess how curious Good luck with your parents Cadel. I swear I at times wonder if I am the only one to see adults that are clueless one things I will write more got oto go my computer is dying Will owl you trust me it is cool.~Chesna_

I wonder what the devil Chesna meant I mean owl Idol was that a code just as I wonder this a silver owl taps on my bedroom window, I thank God Stuart and Lanna my adopted parents left me with a nanny. I let the bird in slowly and take the letter and a cardboard packaged sweet. I open the letter slowly

_Dear Cadel,_

_ I suppose I will let you in so to speak I am a child of a rather curious situation. My mum left my dear father and I when I was but a few months old. Some fool of an American seduced her tricked her or some other long story I would like your help still looking for my mum, her name is Elspeth Holden. I will give you the details in time, The chocolate frog has 2 good jumps careful they are tricky also I would need to ask my dad or a friend if you may be able to come here next year. Yes I will talk more later~_ Chesna

Thaddeus Roth told me the girl is likely a mental case but what would he make of this what would my father think I ponder I tuck the parchment in my pocket and open the frog I note it hops I catch and eat it I feel a rush of pleasure and arch a brow. I need to ask Chesna of this later. I do wonder what to do I write a reply and send to owl back to my friend highly suspicious that it will deliver the message. I made sure to ask her details I could not find online. Thaddeus insisted as if he wanted to know more of my pen pal. I watch the owl soar away. Just as I had I heard a voice speaking to the Priggots. I hear Stewart summon me. I appear and see a man that looks somewhat like Thaddeus but more crane like and intense in appearance. He studies me as I take him in. I find out he is Severus Snape a professor of a British Boarding School and I am to go with him to the school. I am informed Thaddeus knows this.

"I see and why is it I am to attend this school? I mean why would I go?" I ask looking at Professor Severus Snape who gave a look as he hands me a letter with my name in hand writing I do not know. I arch a brow as I open it and read the contents it seems my mother placed me on a list when my sister was signed up. I reread the line and glare at Severus Snape"I have a sister since when? I was told I was an orphan I was adopted when I was two "

"Yes, you were separated from your sister you have made contact with her and she as of yet only sees you as a peer, I believe she informed you of hacking she did. Her father naturally is clueless of her more criminal all be it most creative skills. Chesna and you are siblings. I know your mother was only able to tell Chesna's father when he learned she was to have you but, she did not know your father and by the time you were born she was with those that were most cruel. I know of things like that Cadel Priggot. Come with me we are to get you supplies and meet your sister in the office of the headmaster."Severus seemed to be cold and detached as if he did not care for children."You should know I do this as I promised the headmaster to track you down." I nod as the man followed me to pack. I noticed he seemed to be dressed in all black. he studied my room and looked disturbed" Interesting decor"

"I did not choose it my foster mother did I loathe sailboats the color blue and the childish layout, I rather have a more streamline room and a few posters of my chosen. So Chesna is my sister, but why was I not placed with her even if her father may not be mine would they not place us together?"I ask as Severus took some of my things I noticed he pondered this and exhaled slowly.

"It was not easy when you both where born many things occurred it seems you were lost. I suspect Remus will take you in than again if as I suspect the two others who knew your mother learn of this you and your sister will likely be brought to be tested via you DNA as some people assume things that are highly not likely. I do this because I am promised a friend to help your mother. I know many think I am cruel but I never break a promise. I also do not think Remus is your sister's father she looks nothing like him, however I can be wrong I would wish you to share fathers the other men are not pleasant"Severus says leading my to a beat up old Ford Escort. I look at him as he says"I do not like cars but until we get to the port key get in boy." I obey wondering what he is babbling about. An hour later by an old book shop I am told to touch an broken Victrola, I do so and find myself in a odd alley way.

"Where are we?"I ask as Severus informs me I look skeptical he laughs and assures me it is called that and follow him. I do and after purchasing several odd items I enter a shop with wands. I watch as I get measured soon I get my wand and look at it with curiosity, "So I truly use this?" I ask as Severus nods muttering I will need a pet and He is done he has to prep for his upcoming term."What can I have?"I notice Severus looks irate but he lists off the normal pets. I choose a kitten I name her River. I notice Severus studies me closely"What?"

"I swear you and Chesna look like your mother, Chesna only has Lupin's eyes but well if you encounter her you will sense how your alike. I was peers with your mother she did not attend Hogwarts but...since she met Lupin she managed to befriend alot of people but in the end we lost her."Severus shook his head "Come young Priggot you must wish to surprise Chesna" I actually did I study Chesna's picture and notice we do look alike. I follow Severus to a fireplace we end up in another one and exit by a train station. Several people exit a train when I see Chesna she looks livid and I notice a man seems to lecture her.

"Who is that with her he looks cross I wonder why?" I ask as Severus snorts and tells me"So it is likely she and he fought do they always fight?"I ask as Severus shrugs calling Chesna and her father. I watch the two and I see they look abit alike yet not totally. I felt arms around me in a heart beat I see Chesna smirking.

"How the devil are you here you are supposed to be in Australia"Chesna says as her father and Severus gave each other foul looks. Chesna shook her head"Please dad I swear I know you and Professor Snape had issues but please do not start things today."I look at Chesna who whispers she will talk later her father studies me.

"Go get on the boats to get sorted Chesna take Cadel , I think you can fill him in on things I will deal with Severus on a few things we need, love"Mr . Lupin says as he and Severus talk I wonder why they are at odds. Chesna explains a few reasons she looks at me as I sigh I tell her what Severus told me. Her smirk widens"So that is why our Signatures seem to have complimentary patterns and how we tracked each other. My godmother is going to love you oh ruddy hell my friends will be floored I will tell you all Cadel."Chesna does as we sit in a boat I wonder what I will see at Hogwarts I also notice Chesna seems to be as quirky and sweet in person as online but is not so cold and sarcastic I mention this and she laughs. saying"With all the pervs you gotta be cruel."

"I see but if I have a different father who is he and what if you are not your father's child did you think that?" I ask as Chesna looks at me her eyes widen I thought she would get mad but she rakes her long curls muttering softly to herself as she places an arm around me sighing.

"I at times wonder yeah my dad is great but I wonder if it probable I could be related to one of the others I know dad will see that we get a Dna test. Knowing him he will adopt you anyway, I think he will be crushed if Prosper English and Phineas Darkkon try to claim you or me."Chesna looks off."I think dad will deal with it he looks scrawny but he is different like me" I arch a brow and ask if he was a werewolf Chesna nods.

"This is so much data how will we process it? I ask as I see Chesna look at me with eyes older than her 11 yrs"How do we Chesna tell me"I ask as she looks off slowly.

"Let it be for now burn the bridge when we hit it Cadel try to enjoy being a kid yea you and I are brainy but for the love of Merlin enjoy yourself or you will be a social ghost, I will deny saying this but you need to enjoy life. I will help you deal with it but for now let's try to see where we will be sorted Okay?"Chesna bit her lip I saw it was a habit when nervous so I nod. I ask the houses and Chesna tells me she adds "I do not want to be like my father I love him but I swear I need a house to feel adventurous and one that will annoy him, Slytherin is the bad-ass house Ravenclaw is great Hufflepuff is alright and my dad was a Gryffindor" I laugh I can imagine why she does not want to be like her father he seems to sweet and nice. We reach the great hall and line up after be told what will happen in an antechamber I notice Chesna looks at me."I think you were registered under mother's last name Holden is it."I nod sure enough after the last G, I am called. I step forward nervously. After 5 minutes the hat places me in Slytherin. I look to Chesna who quirks a brow.

Chesna is called after about four I names and two J names. I notice the hat takes longer Chesna seems to be looking at me and quite loudly the hat shouts"Right than Slytherin" I smirk thank god I have Chesna I notice her father is rather disturbed. I make room for Chesna and a Blonde boy remarks"Well I never heard of a Holden where are you from? I am Draco Malfoy by the way." I tell Draco but know not to say my blood status Chesna said certain houses you say nothing. Draco nods looking at Chesna he remarks"So you are the new Defense against Dark art's professor's kid?"Chesna nods remarking it does not mean she is keen on it. Draco looked baffled as I explain they do not get on always Draco nods pointing to a group at Gryffindor"Potter and his lot you may not want to talk to, though you both may get his trust he loathes Slytherin."Draco went into details what Harry Potter went through and Chesna snorts as Draco smiles"I take it your not a Potter fan?" Chesna nods talking about an event she saw Draco laughs and calls out to Potter. I wonder if Draco can be trusted I also see Chesna stares at me with a worried look."What is it with you two do you fancy each other?" A pug faced girl says as I see Chesna snort.

"Actually we are siblings we know we have the same mum, I worry as we only found each other out as pen pals Cadel grew up in Australia"Chesna says in a tone of mild annoyance her eyes stare into the girl's eyes as if she was analyzing her. I watch Chesna moved quickly her face was in the girl's face as she adds"An by the looks of you I say you are likely not loved and care of trying to seduce others." Chesna gave a disgusted look I reach out to her we listen to the feast and gave a look to my sister I for now accept my sister and respect her. I notice Draco was laughing and he says something.

"What do you mean, and I did not catch what you said Draco, yes we are learning of things." I say looking at Draco as Chesna yawns looking rather tired. I decide to talk later"Where do we sleep Chesna is tired and we may need to talk to her father. Draco gave an annoyed look at me as he mutters softly.

"I tend to be indifferent to you first years. I think Professor Snape will let me show you to our common room you need to ask him to wander about. I had said Parkinson tends to be curious of others and petty gossip I may invite you first years to my next party. I am not sure I need to learn of you lot I am not one to deal with outsiders unless I need them." Draco explains as Pansy gave me a look I glare as I ask where the common room is I leave early I dislike the crowd.

"Mr Holden and Ms Lupin come with me, I am aware you both dealt with certain housemates that can be troublesome I think they will friend you if you give you a chance. Ms Lupin your father told me o your little problem. Follow me I will lead you to the common room in a moment."Severus Snape states as I gave him a look I swear what he devil was he up to he seemed to distrust my sister's father yet he was kind to her. I shrug

"Alright but should not Professor Lupin know of this he is Chesna's dad?"I ask as I see the look on Professor Snape's face and bite my lip he looked as if he dealt with people like me often I thought he would yell however he chuckled abit as he looks at both of us and sighs."I may ask to much I can not help it data make me comprehend things sir."I add as Snape nods

"Quite alright Mr. Holden, Lupin knows of what I do he needs to unpack and do other things. I want to actually discuss things with you both about your mother. I know many people will hide things tell me Chesna do you know what your mother looked like?"Severus Snape asks as I see apained look on my sister's face she sighs

"I seen one photograph father feels it to painful to have pictures up. I at times do wonder about him. I see few things of myself in him I care of him do not get me wrong but..."Chesna looks off"I a m not stupid I research things he is often doing things to get by so I do my activities some that highly annoy father"Chesna shivered . I remove my jacket and place it around her.

"I see you both seem to accept you are siblings that is good I would try to not revel too much of yourselves to your fellow Slytherins you both may need to consult me in things, Malfoy is one you can be friend for now but other no I will explain, Chesna has your father ever told you who your godfather is, I am certain he tends to get quiet on that he choose Molly of all people as your godmother."Severus smiles wider"Your mother chose the godfather of both her children, Cadel I fetched you as I am your godfather and Chesna my third godchild is Draco Malfoy, I will try to get him to respect you both Cadel I think you and Chesna will deal with others in the future. I promised your mother Elspeth to protect you from many of them. I also suspect Lupin may get news of things he wants to forget."Severus pours us pumpkin juice and takes us to the common room seeming cold as he drops us off.

"I wonder who will try to get to us Chesna I swear I did find my foster family droll do you think I will be taken in by your father?" I ask as my sister rolls her eyes and nods"Is that a yes or you do not know?" I ask as she mutters softly that she thought so but feared Molly Weasley would mettle .


End file.
